Parallel Lovers One
by SernityXofXBlood
Summary: When an orphan girl and her friend find a strange book in the old part of the library something happens and they end up in a totally new world where apparently they have a completly seprate life but when Opal forgets about where or who she really iz
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Prelude

The doors opened in my room in the Gerlooks County Orphanage. I peeked out from my platinum long wavy hair risking the chance to look up and finally see someone who was looking for a blonde haired green eyed 6 year old. However to my known disappointment it was only Miss Rock. The other children shied away from her but I stayed and looked up at her cold grey eyes and brittle white hair and hard old features. Miss Rock did not like me at all. I guess it was because I caused most trouble here in the orphanage.

Like my rebelness to not eating or playing with the other children, I still remembered that day 'till now so many years later. The day I met Danny. The day i would change forever.

He had black stringy hair that covered one of his eyes which were amber. He stood behind Miss Rock looking down at his feet hands behind his back. Miss Rock glared at me and passed Danny over to my side I looked at her confused.

"Heres your new friend you will play with him and keep him company or no lunch for either of you" she ordered sharply and turned away leaving us alone. The other kids went abut what ever they had been doing only moments ago. I looked at Danny briefly then walked away.

For weeks we didnt even look at each other and im sure neither of us cared. Then Christmas came and it changed. My 1st Christmas alone since my father had died in a freak car wreak, It snowed outside non-stop. All the children had been adopted already. Leaving me and Danny alone. I suppose if it hadnt been for him i would have probably killed myself long ago.

I sat on the window sill looking through the frosted glass thinking of my Dad and my brother Jonas. My TWIN brother...and my mother. I had lived with my father and had never really met my mom. My chest felt heavy and my eyes felt watery. I toyed with the only memorance of my family I had. A necklace. Made of glass and in the shape of a triangle. I was ready to start crying when someone touched my back. I turned around quickly and found myself looking at Danny. Who had turned 7 just last week. My birthday was on christmas eve. He looked up at me with pink eyes and i knew he had been wanting to cry too. Then handed me a poorly wrapped gift. In old present paper. I felt unsure as to what I should do. It had my name written sloppily on the back. Opal. He looked as if my reaction depended on his life. He pushed it closer to me and i picked it up.

I unwrapped it slowly careful not to rip the paper. Even at only six my eyes widened at what I found. A handmade beautiful bandanna. It was light blue and had very dark blue and some green colors forming an amazing pattern that looked oddly like a wolf made of trees and rivers. I held it in my hand gently and looked back at Danny. Who I guess had seen my suprized reaction and took that as an OK and had already left. I jumped off the window and ran up behind him embracing him in a hug as strong as my 6 year old strength could manage he whirled around back to me and smiled. I did the same.

" Thank you consider us...Friends!!!" I exclaimed and the realization of the fact that i had even one friend made my tears spill anyway but not sad tears. No the exact opposite of sad tears. Happy tears. And thats still not all.

3 years later: Danny and I had become even more amazing friends. Though we still lived at the orphanage Miss Rock had died of old age and out new watcher Miss Land let us do whatever we wanted. Like let me and Danny go to school. So many children had come and gone that Danny and I stopped trying to know them all. As it always hurt when they had to leave. So we stuck together. 2 things after that christmas sealed out friendship completely. The 1st was the day we first were allowed to go to school. By ourselves. I had been in such a hurry and rush I had run into the middle of the street and had met an almost instant death until Danny came out of no where and pushed me out of the way only seconds before where I had just been standing was raced over by a dozen cars. Then in return. Only the very next year had I saved Danny from drowning in the cities lake. Ever since he was deathly afraid of water and I was deathly afraid of cars and roads.

For 6 years we lived in the Gerlooks Orphanage together. Spending our Christmas's with only each other, Only having one other person to celebrate our birthdays with. Then as if by fate. 2 weeks after our most recent Christmas we were both adopted. When we thought we'd never see each other again we both cried and cried for days and days. He had been adopted by a wealthy headmaster for the most famous collage in our country. Treylanors Academy. Also a private high school. While I had been adopted by a master fencer named Taylor Sea. He was single and had never found love but had always wanted a child. For the 1 year Danny and I were separated I cried myself to sleep and took my anger out on myself. Taylor had taught me how to use every blade imaginable and how to handle them with extreme skill. I used them to hurt myself slitting my wrist and dressing in all black. As I found out later Danny had done the same thing. Except he had become a convict jacking cars and being part of a gang. He became the ultimate bad boy. While i had become the ultimate emo chic. Then when Christmas came around. Taylor had sent me to the best of the best schools for kids like me around, Treylanors Middle School. There I had been re united with my only friend the only person I cared about. The meeting had been quite unusual. I had been called to the headmasters office in order to talk about my low grades and misconduct in class. While Danny had been called there to be accused of starting a school fire. Once we found each other immediately we became like we were. We did not change much though, I still hurt myself now sometimes. He still gets caught in a gang act every now and then, but for the next 4 years we became better friends but when we entered high school he had turned to obnoxious bad boy and i had become teacher pet emo girl. Somehow we got all of our classes together and ended up in the same rehab centers. For troubled teens.

Yet every christmas we still spent the 2 weeks at one or the others house and our birthdays and every other holiday. In fact this is where my real story begins. 1 week before Christmas break, I now being 16 and Danny now being 17. And for our presents we got a hell of an adventure and a hell of a lot of trouble wrapped up in one little package........A book......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Danny???" I called opening my house door. Taylor was still preparing for work. I had my blonde hair down and it brushed the beginning of my hip I wore a black tank top that exposed my curves and chest a bit to much. Then I wore flowing black light pants and my necklace I never took off since I had gotten it. Danny stood waiting for me in a white flannel shirt that was unbuttoned two buttons and black slacks. His black hair parted to reveal his amber eyes he leaned against my patio wall lazily and glanced up at me.

"Hey. you ready or what?" he asked cooly. I stared at him.

" Going for the drunk formal look huh?" I joked he rolled his eyes.

" You are lucky I cant hit a girl" He mumbled. I smirked.

"Bring it if you want it" I added and gave him a challenging look.

" You wish I have to stay looking perfect for school" He replied smiling like people were photographing him from all angles. I sighed.

" Bye Dad!!! " I called out and got a familiar reply.

" Have a good day at school honey!! " I shrugged and stepped out closing the door behind me. Danny lead the way I trailed behind him keeping a safe distance from the road. Danny was silent which was very unusual for Danny of all people.

" Ok....what's wrong?" I asked him quietly. No reply. Suddenly I knew why and I looked down. " Oh....right...." I mumbled and glanced at my covered right hand. A few nights ago I had gotten into a fight with a girl at school. I was doing fine until she called me a homeless hopeless emo screw up... later I had gone home and made several cuts down my arm when Danny found out he had gotten really upset and had almost cried when he saw the damage. " I told you I was sorry...." I whispered sadly he shook his head and gazed at me.

" One day you are going to take it to far and hurt yourself more then bandages can help....." he answered and took a deep breath. " Now come on tomorrow school ends for break and we have a major test today in math" he trailed off and I felt for my good luck charm hidden in my jacket. The bandanna Danny had made me all those years ago...I always had it with me no matter what. IF I were to lose it im sure id be utterly lost and faithless. A car honked by and I gasped and habit made me take hold of Dannys arm he reacted like he always did, Pulling me in for a hug and held me until he was sure I was okay again. Then let me go and like i had been recently noticing reluctantly letting go of my arm and kept going.

" Sorry...." I managed keeping my breathing steady ever since the accident I Could not even stand being in a parking lot.

" Let's go scaredy cat.." he said and we kept walking in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In class I got the usual insults and comments on my style and like usual at school Danny and I tended to stay away from each other. He was surrounded by girls and his gang and I like always was alone and did my notes. I had just finished the test and felt that I had done well. Like always. My life was such a runt. Same thing every single day after day after threw a paper ball at me and i caught it before it hi me me and read it,

_Look its loser girl do you scare children as a freetime?? hahaha " _

I rolled my eyes and took out my pen with jack the skeleton on it and wrote back.

_Depends do you screw them when i do scare them? Fuck off faggot._

I wadded it back up and threw it at whoever had tossed it at me when they read it I heard them growl and stand as if to come fight me but instead they simply went to the trash threw the paper away and sat down in their seat once more. i snickered to myself.

" Danny and Opal. You will be researching ancient Japanese arts and legends for your project " I heard the teacher say I also heard the entire class gasp in shock. I looked up and rolled my eyed.

" Figures.." I commented under my breath and sighed as the bell rang and everyone stood up rushing and pushing out into the hallway. Danny still sat at his desk just lounging. Making sure no one was around I walked over to him and smiled. "And another point for moi because we get to work together on the 8th project of the year" I tried to stay happy I tried not to show the pain that was caused by the hard fact that since 3 weeks ago Danny had been extremely distant. Since he had found out he had had a sister who had also died in the accident. He barley even talked to me even we were alone, then he said something that made me shiver.

" I'm going out tonight I wont be able to come over " was all he said before standing up and walking away, When he said he was going out it always meant he was going to do something involving his ghetto gang. I felt my heart stop. Then start back up again.

"Fine...then so am I" I hissed in resent under my breath and sweeped my books onto the floor. And stormed away.

The library was quiet and Danny and I were looking through numerous books attempting to find some useful material for our project. So far nothing. I kept silent as I skimmed through the many books. I was upset with him and was giving him the cold shoulder. I threw a book on the table we were using and sighed. I walked up to the librarian and she took one look at me and glanced towards the horror section. I rolled my eyes mentally. "I need a book on ancient Japanese arts and legends please" I said in my sweetest voice. She frowned and stood up and walked towards the back of the rooms, I followed unsurely she unlocked a door with her key I gave her a strange look. Id never even seen this door before. She opened it to reveal a single bookshelf filled with dust and blanketed in cob webs, lit by a single light dangling from the shadowed celling.

" Don't steal anything" she grimaced and left leaving the door open I felt a strange feeling or more like a strange knowing of what I was about to find. I ignored it. Scanning the single shelf carefully a title caught my eye I could barley read it behind the screen of small grey pesky particles. _Legends,Stories,Myths, and an Adventure. _It was called.

I moved closer and picked it up when my fingers brushed against the smooth cover I felt a small bolt f electricity rush up my hand and down my stomach I hesitated then tried again. No rush I took a slight breath and blowed the dust causing me to cough and form a mini dust twisted above the book before it fell slowly to the ground and vanishing. I opened to the first page it was blank except one line. " Those who wander are not always lost" I read it aloud to myself and felt another bolt of lightning race up my other room. Next page. Another saying, " If you wish to find out what you really seek then take this book and with you you must keep and utter the spell which you must find now you must locate the sign." I read it again to myself and gave the page a strange look. " ok freaky one more page if its another witchcraft spell im outta here" I told my self and turned the last page. I sighed without much control or reason but I felt oddly relived. It was what i needed. Myths of Old Ninjas and Queens. One in particular caught my attention. "Queen Opal" I said "Sweet. I have a queen name sake" I added and read her profile, Then someone touched my shoulder and I whirled around and gasped it was only Danny to my relief. "Do not sneak up on me like that" I warned him and shut the book.

" Im sorry Opal....I forgot how you felt...Im sorry I even thought about going out instead of hanging with you if it's ok I still want to come over to your house...." Danny said in a rushed regret filled tone. It took me a second to collect together what he had just said.

" Um...ok!" I smiled innocently and he sighed thankful I had forgiven him I stood up and looked at him. " C'mon we have to go it's almost 5" I added and we walked to the front desk. No one was there though, I looked around why did something not feel right. Danny touched my arm.

"What are you doing? are we waiting for something?" he asked me curiously I gave him a dumbfounded look.

" Im waiting for the lady so I can check out this book and we can leave" I replied like it was a simple answer. He looked at me suprized.

"What?"

" I said Im waiting for the librarian" I said now Danny looked at me confused.

"Opal...there''s no one here but us this library doesn't have a librarian. " he explained to me as if I were a small child.

" Then who was that lady from earlier??" I asked in a panic tone.

" We've been the only ones here all day" He replied with slight fear in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever let's go then im sure she wont notice" I shrugged not really buying his story. He locked eyes with mine I saw a flash of deep concern for an instant then it vanished and he nodded the tiniest bit. I walked ahead of him then stopped when I heard someone next to me like a soft whisper.

" Get ready for the you fate to b e accepted my queen" I got chills big time and whipped my head to the side gasping, Danny grabbed my arm tightly.

" What's wrong???" he demanded softly.

" Didn't you hear that??? " I asked bizarrely dizzy I blinked and walked out into the setting sun Danny let the door slam behind us and we left. But. I couldnt get the voice out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In my room which was painted black and blood red. With my many drawings and paintings covering each wall. On my bed I had a black ocean bed set and a black net hanging over it it looked like a gothic palace. Danny sat at my chair near my desk and was skimming through the myth book I had just gotten, he seemed vaguely interested in it. I went over to Tom's cage. My pet rattle snake. I had saved from a hawk when he was younger. The hawks name was Striker. He was also considered my pet I picked Tom up and set him on my bed. He slithered around noiselessly. I opened my window as I was on the 2nd floor of my 3 story house. A black hawk Striker cawed eagerly as snow began to fall he hopped onto my window sill and I locked the latch. I'd hatched Striker long long ago. Every christmas he came to stay with me for a while. He glared at Tom with hunger, I snapped my fingers and Striker slumped his wings. "Be good" I warned and went over to the other side of my room. Another tank.

Now I took Sprite out. My kimono dragon. I let him down on the floor he flicked his tongue and scurried out of my room. I heard my dad yelp and I laughed.

" Opal!!!!! I told you Sprite does not come into my kitchen!! " he snapped from downstairs I laughed and replied.

" Guess he just wanted t o see " I sing songed and smiled to myself. I had a lot of pets as Taylor was rich and was easily able to keep them all healthy and well.

I glanced at Danny boredly. " You are still reading that book?" I commented. No reply. I sighed. " Great you are in the zone again now you wont listen to a single thing I say" I trailed off nothing, I rolled my eyes. " So today I decided to tell you Danny. Im pregnant.. " nothing.. " It's a girl. Twins." I kept on no answer. " You are the father." not even a movement. "Im madly in love with your father Danny he's just so sexy and romantic..." still NOTHING. " If you dont look at me im going to kiss you" I threatened. Nope. I leaned over him my hair dangling in his eyes. And my hair was long. Very long. Still his eyes read the pages like a typewriter. I poked his cheek and his sides. Not a single action, "Looks like im going to have bring out code blue" I said to myself knowing he could not hear me. Iran my hand slowly down his chest and down his pants slowly when I got right above his crotch he gasped and blinked his eyes running right onto me. I smiled and stepped back, He spun around and gave me a look id never seen before. A look of want, and desire, and passion. Then he blinked and shook his head, the look went away.

" What the hell was that all about?" he demanded and I looked down.

" You were not paying attention to me" I sighed quietly he smiled warmly.

" Sorry but look what I found some freaky spell like thing" he said and I came over to him and reading over his shoulders. He was right. Both of us read it aloud together.

_At midnight the scenery thus change and both of you will re arrange together we stay never far do we stray a world we find hidden so close a world in which we shall not boast together we are strongest together we are chosen warriors apart we are loners apart we are outcasts generations came and generations will still arrive in this new world out powers will strive. Secrets a many and monsters a vast. Looking far even though we nether see a scar. Ninja one and queen two, hidden warrior spy three, witch for four demon one and prince two, secret keeper and sprite four. Leave we shall not until we can complete out fates and if we do not then none shall see the light of the very next day. _

I gasped at something filled my blood and sending jolts of pain through me. Danny hissed as his eyes began to burn and his fingers felt numb. We both saw black spots and faces in every corner. Strange colored lights danced in my vision. Odd smells hovered under my nose. And the foulest taste poured into my mouth. Then I fainted and knew Danny had done so too.

I felt strange and my sight slowly came back to me, I lay on the floor next to my beside my bed. I sat up not entirely sure what had just happened. Danny was next to me also returning to conciseness. I moaned in exhaustion. He yawned in reply and we both shot up. "What the hell just happened!! " he demanded me, I glared at him.

" Like I know! " I snapped I glanced at my clock. 11:23PM. " Look I don't know what happened probably an earthquake but i am going to sleep it will make more sense in the morning i imagine " I said and looked a Tom asleep on my bedpost Striker on my wardrobe asleep and Sprite on the edge of the bed, Then I saw Zeus my pet spider monkey walk into my room and lay down on mu pillow, Yes!! I know! I have the oddest pets in the world. I sighed and fell back on my crowded bed and Danny laid next to me above the covers.

"Fine. By the way every christmas I have spent with you have been unforgettable...." He trailed off and I heqrd him go into a breathing pattern asleep, I smiled.

" Ya, every one." I stated and also found myself in a peaceful state of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two

"Danny???" I called opening my house door. Taylor was still preparing for work. I had my blonde hair down and it brushed the beginning of my hip I wore a black tank top that exposed my curves and chest a bit to much. Then I wore flowing black light pants and my necklace I never took off since I had gotten it. Danny stood waiting for me in a white flannel shirt that was unbuttoned two buttons and black slacks. His black hair parted to reveal his amber eyes he leaned against my patio wall lazily and glanced up at me.

"Hey. you ready or what?" he asked cooly. I stared at him.

" Going for the drunk formal look huh?" I joked he rolled his eyes.

" You are lucky I cant hit a girl" He mumbled. I smirked.

"Bring it if you want it" I added and gave him a challenging look.

" You wish I have to stay looking perfect for school" He replied smiling like people were photographing him from all angles. I sighed.

" Bye Dad!!! " I called out and got a familiar reply.

" Have a good day at school honey!! " I shrugged and stepped out closing the door behind me. Danny lead the way I trailed behind him keeping a safe distance from the road. Danny was silent which was very unusual for Danny of all people.

" Ok....what's wrong?" I asked him quietly. No reply. Suddenly I knew why and I looked down. " Oh....right...." I mumbled and glanced at my covered right hand. A few nights ago I had gotten into a fight with a girl at school. I was doing fine until she called me a homeless hopeless emo screw up... later I had gone home and made several cuts down my arm when Danny found out he had gotten really upset and had almost cried when he saw the damage. " I told you I was sorry...." I whispered sadly he shook his head and gazed at me.

" One day you are going to take it to far and hurt yourself more then bandages can help....." he answered and took a deep breath. " Now come on tomorrow school ends for break and we have a major test today in math" he trailed off and I felt for my good luck charm hidden in my jacket. The bandanna Danny had made me all those years ago...I always had it with me no matter what. IF I were to lose it im sure id be utterly lost and faithless. A car honked by and I gasped and habit made me take hold of Dannys arm he reacted like he always did, Pulling me in for a hug and held me until he was sure I was okay again. Then let me go and like i had been recently noticing reluctantly letting go of my arm and kept going.

" Sorry...." I managed keeping my breathing steady ever since the accident I Could not even stand being in a parking lot.

" Let's go scaredy cat.." he said and we kept walking in silence.


End file.
